Ve a dormir
by Jazmin1396
Summary: Softfic Jeff the KillerX OC La luz fluorescente le hería los ojos, parpadeó varias veces antes de caer en cuenta que estaba esposado, firmemente inmovilizado lejos de su arma, su amado cuchillo.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Jeff the Killer pertenece a su propia creppypasta, yo solo lo secuestro y utilizo para saciar mi deseo de yaoi, Nick por otro lado, es producto de mi imaginación.

Capítulo 1

La noche anterior era un recuerdo que aún palpitaba en las retinas de Nick, ¿real?, ¿imaginario? No podría aseverarlo, en su sangre aún quedaba suficiente evidencia alcohólica para delatar su fuga clandestina.

No era la primera vez que entraba por la ventana tras una noche de fiesta, tratando por la puerta arriesgaba mucho, se sorprendió al encontrarla abierta, y no ligeramente como la había dejado sino descarada, desvergonzadamente, de par en par, pero eso no fue lo peor, su cama había sido deshecha con furia y las almohadas que hábilmente había colocado para que simulasen ser su cuerpo dormido en la oscuridad de la habitación habían sido víctimas de varias puñaladas.

Con horror descubrió en el espejo un breve mensaje escrito en grandes letras escarlatas:

VE A DORMIR

¿Podría ser sangre?

La consciencia le falló antes de descubrir que se trataba de Red Passion #5, un labial robado a su madre años atrás.

Annie y su progenitora dejaron bajo su puerta una nota llena de amor informándole que acompañaría a la clase de la pequeña en su paseo anual y regresaría en pocos días.

Que oportuno, ¿no? Alguien intenta matarte y tu familia te abandona. Pese a todo aún era una hermosa tarde de domingo y siempre quedaba la opción de invitar a algunos amigos a pasar la noche, pero conociéndolos la casa probablemente terminaría en ruinas.

¿Qué tal si su visitante nocturno realizaba una nueva incursión esta noche?

Aún más perturbador, ¿qué clase de desequilibrado intentaría aniquilar a un simple estudiante de ciencias administrativas?, ¿por qué?

…

Y en todo caso, también pudo tratarse de una mala jugarreta de Annie: Nada más divertido que boicotear la sanidad mental de tu hermano mayor dejándolo solo entre una nota siniestra e inocentes almohadas apuñaladas.

No.

El peligro podía ser real y al bajar la guardia, considerando siempre el peor de los casos, el resultado sería fatal.

A Nickolai Anderson podría calificarse de muchas maneras: torpe, descuidado, hiperactivo ora apático pero cobarde jamás. Además era un asiduo amante de novelas policiales y aventuras detectivescas por tanto no es de extrañar que le excitase mucho la idea de atrapar a un asesino cruel e inescrupuloso, que quién sabe cuántas muertes llevaba a su espalda sin atisbo de culpabilidad, ¡y sería Nickolai quien pusiera fin a esta serie de crímenes atroces!

Al finalizar estas reflexiones los ojos castaños brillaban en un éxtasis difícil de contener, pues la imaginación del chico volaba y volaba...

Pero para el anochecer aún faltaban varias horas y si no fallaban los cálculos del jovencito el ataque se había producido entre las 11 y las 3 de la mañana. Aún le dolía la espalda por haber dormido hasta el mediodía en el duro suelo de su alcoba así que decidió tomar un baño realmente largo para relajarse y meditar la mejor estrategia para atrapar a su asesino.

Nick era un chico normal, como tantos otros seguía los pasos de su padre para heredar sus negocios, amaba a su familia y no le faltaban chicas, era alto pero sin exagerar, de lejana ascendencia rusa y residente en Bucarest desde su nacimiento, todo en él era castaño dulce y brillante a excepción de la blancura de su piel y la rosa de sus labios que tanto se esforzaba en disimular pues le confería una graciosa apariencia de doncellita inocente que tanto odiaba… Entiéndase que era un hombre en esa edad extraña donde uno no sabe si debe seguir divirtiéndose como un chico o comenzar a amargarse la vida como adulto, donde la confusión reina a cada paso y a pesar de tener el camino trazado no se sabe si realmente se está caminando en la dirección adecuada, y entre todo ese mar de aburridas decisiones y eventos preconcebidos so encontraba solo, totalmente solo.

Casi vuelve a dormirse en la bañera, hasta hubiese jurado "escuchar" los pasos de los ahogados que le daban la bienvenida al mundo lúgubre de los suicidas y accidentados. Luego preparó fideos instantáneos y te, que disfrutó lentamente en tanto el sol se ponía dando inicio a la cacería.

Espero que os haya gustado, no soy buena en este tipo de narrativa y estaría muy agradecida si me hicieseis notar alguna falencia.

Por cierto, no sé qué rayos hace Jeff en Bucarest, pregúntenle a él.

Jazmin1396


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Jeff es Jeff, no me pertenece (aunque quisiera) sino a su respectiva creppypasta. Nick es un dulce, ¡y es mío! *Risa psicópata XD*

Capítulo 2

La ventana estaba cerrada pero cedió al deslizarla, lo cual puso en sobre aviso al merodeador, ¿qué clase de idiota deja la ventana abierta aun sabiendo que peligra su vida? Un idiota muy confiado, seguramente. Pero el pelinegro no se preocupó por esto pues entre las sábanas asomaba una salvaje y oscura cabellera, lo cual auguraba una gran noche para Jeff. Por supuesto que recordaba la noche anterior y la corriente de ira y frustración que le recorrió la espalda en un serpenteante y molesto estremecimiento.

Se acercó en silencio, con el sigilo propio de quienes no quieren perturbar a los muertos, se inclinó levemente, aspirando un perfume agradable. Tal era el deleite en el cual se hallaba, que no escuchó cómo Nick levantaba el bate de aluminio al mismo tiempo que Jeff el cuchillo y ¡Fap! Con un golpe seco fue derribado.

La luz fluorescente le hería los ojos al momento que de a poco recobraba la consciencia. Parpadeó varias veces antes de caer en cuenta de que se hallaba esposado, pero no en la cárcel, peor aún un sanatorio. Un enorme dolor de cabeza le sobrevino con un zumbido agudo.

Lo único real es que de alguna manera estaba demasiado cómodo, gradualmente su vista lograba enfocar su entorno, lo primero que vio fue un afiche tamaño natural en el que aparecía una rubia voluptuosa, con un arma en cada mano.

-Ah… rubias estúpidas- musitó casi inaudiblemente- gritan demasiado.

-¿Disculpa?- inquirió Nick desde una silla a unos cuantos metros de Jeff.

-¿Eh?- se giró perplejo, yacía esposado por ambas muñecas a la cama y ese extraño estaba jugando con su cuchillo.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

-…-

-De todas formas es bueno que hayas despertado, no sabría qué hacer con un cadáver en mi casa.

-¡…Jajajaja!- estalló en carcajadas- Yo sí. Lo apuñalo hasta que la sangre deja de salir y me largo- y volvió a reír ruidosamente en un tonito enfermizo que hizo estremecer la piel de Nick.

-Oh…- Nick estaba fascinado y atemorizado, había extremado precauciones para inmovilizar al asesino, pero aún no llamaba a la policía. –Y… a todo esto, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Ah, mis padres me pusieron Jeff- Dijo tranquilamente, mirándolo todo desde su perspectiva horizontal.

-¿Y tus padres?

-Pues los maté.- repuso el pelinegro en tanto forcejeaba con las esposas.

-En tu lugar no lo intentaría, te vas a cortar.

Dicho y hecho, de las muñecas de Jeff nacieron hilillos de sangre cuyo carmesí contrastaba fuertemente con la palidez espectral de su piel.

-¿Lo ves? Te lo dije- suspiró sin decidirse a acercarse o no, por un lado se trataba de un asesino atado a su cama, y por otro… pues la sangre es difícil de limpiar. Con resignación se levantó en busca de un pequeño botiquín en un estante cercano.

-Ahora, te vas a quedar quieto o el asesino seré yo.- repuso con seriedad, acercándose con una gaza empapada de alcohol, la verdad no sabía si estaba realmente preparado para matarlo, por lo que esperó haber sonado muy convincente para no tener que tratar con más intentos homicidas.

-Así que… ¿me has secuestrado? ¿Soy tu rehén o algo por el estilo?

Fue ahí cuando Nick notó la extraña sonrisa que nunca desaparecía de la faz del criminal. Era algo completamente antinatural.

-Bueno, no te culpo.-continuó al no recibir respuesta de Nick- A más de un rarito le gustaría tenerme así, como me tienes ahora. - Entonces Nick cayó en cuenta de que literalmente estaba a horcajadas sobre Jeff, tratando de desinfectar el antebrazo cubierto de sangre. Enrojeció en el acto y en una brusca tentativa por salir de esa comprometedora posición, resbaló y terminó a pocos del rostro de Jeff, mucho más cerca de lo que se quisiera estar de un asesino serial. El pelinegro quiso aprovechar la situación para asustar al muchacho, y asumiendo que lo esquivaría por reflejo, acometió con un beso fugaz, de esos que damos cuando niños para salir huyendo en el acto.

Nota: Hay que ver cuánto me demorado en actualizar, la próxima semana termino con esta aberración yaoi :3

Jeff: La autora se siente triste si no dejan review, si está triste no escribirá leemon, si no escribe leemon, ustedes pervertidos se quedan sin leemon, y si no hay leemon con Nick… ¡los haré hermosos a todos! =D


	3. Chapter 3

Notas: Hubo review, por lo tanto, señoritas y señoritos hay leemon el día de hoy :3 *Aplausos de Nick y Jeff en la estancia*

Mil gracias a DanSmith´s wife, intentaré escribir algo SlenderXJeff, pero la inexpresividad de Slendy no termina de convencerme. Y por supuesto a Javier, mi bien estimado kuudere… gracias por leer mi fanfiction, aun siendo yaoi; es la última vez que te lo digo: Si sigues juntándote conmigo te vas a volver queer ^w^

Capítulo 3

_Nadie puede retroceder el tiempo, así que no mires atrás._

Durante un segundo los ojos de ambos se hallaron terriblemente abiertos, sus bocas adheridas una a la otra en una posición que no dejaba de ser insultantemente comprometedora tanto para el asesino, como para el detective amateur.

Jeff sencillamente no se lo podía creer, ¿pero qué demonios está pasando con esta juventud? No basta acaso con los peinados extravagantes, bipolaridad mediocremente definida y la actitud permanente de "no te metas en mi vida" aunque desesperadamente intentasen llamar la atención... el sentido común y el miedo también se estaban perdiendo. O tal vez sería posible que algo anduviera mal en la cabeza de este muchacho, Nick. La gente normal huye de los personajes como Jeff, no se deja besar por ellos. El largo fleco del chico, ondulado y castaño le molestaba en el cuello pero los dos estaban paralizados… y la sangre no cesaba de fluir.

Resultaba excitante, indefiniblemente novedoso para el pelinegro. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no se sentía tan abrumado? Y sin embargo podía razonar con frialdad.

"_No está tan mal para ser un niño, si está tan trastornado como me imagino… Esto podría llegar a ser interesante."_

El vientre de Nickolai ya bullía antes de recibir el impulso de las caderas de Jeff entre sus piernas, un ligero ardor coloreó sus mejillas antes de cerrar los ojos por instinto e insistir sobre los labios pálidos de su asesino lentamente, entre ahogados gemidos que le ocasionaba la cadencia del cuerpo del pelinegro contra el suyo, con cuidado y pasando totalmente por alto la voz en su cabeza que se negaba rotundamente a que acostase con un maniaco homicida.

-¿Lo has hecho antes?- le preguntó en un jadeo bajo al oído del pelinegro.

-¿Tu qué crees? Esto era lo que me faltaba… que un niño me creyera virgen.

-No soy un niño- replicó mordiendo el suave lóbulo de su oreja- ¿O crees que un niño haría esto?- desafió al pasar descaradamente su lengua rosa y húmeda en caricia lenta y descendiente hacia la clavícula de Jeff.

-Ahhh…- No necesitó de más para decidirse, el rastro de las caricias, besos y mordidas del castaño ardían sobre su piel.

-Si… exacto.- asintió en tanto bajaba el cierre del saco que tanto le estorbaba, y continuó con su camino, una de sus manos se sumergió enredándose en la negrura de los mechones oscuros de Jeff, mientras que la otra se encargaba de soltar los botones de su propia camisa al mismo tiempo que mordía y succionaba alternando los pezones del hombre que difícilmente se retorcía de placer incitando sus caderas hacia arriba en busca de contacto.

Los gemidos se ahogaban en el silencio de la habitación, las manos de Nickolai habían llegado a la erección de Jeff, de arriba hacia abajo con una lentitud casi tortuosa que le desesperaba mientras su boca estaba ocupada en una batalla bastante íntima.

-Deprisa… por favor… nnhhh…-le suplicó Jeff entre gemidos.

-No, espera.- repuso mientras deslizaba su mirada hacia abajo con claras intenciones.

-¡aahhh…!- gritó al sentir su virilidad dentro de la húmeda boca de Nick, que con deseo más que malicia lamía y succionaba toda su extensión. Jeff the Killer había sido generosamente dotado por la naturaleza y esto no hacía sino incrementar su ya dolorosa excitación.

Realmente iba a hacerlo… No. Lo estaba haciendo con un peligroso homicida atado en su cama, y como cereza del pastel su mente se negaba a razonar la excéntrica gama de desenlaces que podrían seguir a este frenesí en medio del cual se ahogaba. Tal vez Jeff lo estaba engañando, ¿pero cómo? Y de ser el caso no viviría lo suficiente para ver el siguiente amanecer. No pensó en que la aventura podía salir mal, que The Killer sacaría un truco especial y de la nada su garganta sería atravesada liberando violentas cascadas de fluido carmesí en el momento mismo del éxtasis.

No. Esto lo pensó después.

El hecho era simple y ninguno de los dos estaba en condiciones de echarse para atrás, retractarse, subirse los pantalones y retomar los roles de víctima y asesino o detective y rehén, respectivamente; mas por el contrario, una vez libre de su atuendo Nickolai se posicionó sobre las caderas de Jeff, sin la preparación previa que usualmente se necesita, inició una eternidad de dolorosa intromisión en lo más profundo de sus entrañas, un par de lágrimas saladas bajaron por sus ardientes mejillas y sus labios ceñidos para evitar mostrar cualquier signo de dolor, ese pequeño sacrificio que suele entregarse a cambio de placer.

Se movía lentamente, en tanto se acostumbraba y aumentaba la velocidad y ritmo, con sus manos firmemente plantadas en los pectorales de su amante, presionando, y elevando la fricción.

-Suéltame.-le ordenó fijando su mirada en los vidriosos ojos del castaño.

-¡Ahh..! ¡No!

-No voy a matarte. No ahora, niño estúpido.-Le urgió. Pero ya no era necesario, las manos de Jeff se habían deslizado entre la sangre y el metal, se dirigieron de inmediato a la cintura del joven y apasionadamente las sujetó para hacer de cada embestida más profunda, arrancándole fuertes gemidos que acalló irguiéndose y apoderándose de labios y cuello, dejando marcas de heridas y sangre a su paso.

A los pocos minutos los dos terminaron en un derrame inigualable de éxtasis que los derrumbó, exhaustos sobre la cama.

~ " ~ " ~ " ~ " ~ " ~ " ~

Nickolai despertó terriblemente adolorido, no había zona en su anatomía que no sufriera a cada movimiento, por insignificante que fuese. De repente volvió todo a su cabeza, los recuerdos de la noche anterior, los besos y desafíos entre otras cosas.

-¿En dónde está?- murmuró por lo bajo y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue el baño, dificultosamente llegó y al abrir la puerta encontró un mensaje:

VE A DORMIR

Pero esta vez escrito con cuidado, casi con dulzura y sangre.

…

Notas finales: Me encantó escribir sobre Jeff, pese a la escasa audiencia disfruté mucho haciendo que mi asesino favorito diera rienda suelta a su lujuria con mi Nick. Hablando de eso, espero que Jeff regrese y no deje su "gira mundial", sus fans nos morimos por violarlo *cofcof*.

Eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado :3


End file.
